


Shield Me From the Burning Cold

by DauntlessRavenclaw



Category: Dr. Strange - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, IronStrange, M/M, Momma!Stephen, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Peter is Tony and Stephens adopted spider child, Stephen and Tony are married, Supremefamily, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntlessRavenclaw/pseuds/DauntlessRavenclaw
Summary: Peter under-estimates how much thermal-regulation he has. Mama Stephen to the rescue.





	Shield Me From the Burning Cold

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story, feel free to review to give me any helpful tips or criticism. Flamers will be ignored. Reviews are greatly appreciated

Peter was really regretting not bringing his jacket with him to school that day.

First the heater broke, leaving the school in a mess of ice. Secondly, Flash decided that today was a good day to beat him up and rip his homework, leaving him with a low grade. Finally, Happy wasn’t there to pick him up as per-usual, so he was forced to take the subway home.

He trudged through his classes shivering and in a terrible mood. The final bell finally rang to head home. Peter slowly and painfully got out of his seat to go walk a 20 minute path to the station. Once he got there, he realized with a panicked thought that there was no heater, only an AC that was blasting on max. He also realized that he was starving since the school didn’t serve anything good for lunch so he decided to skip, which he then decided was a mistake since he couldn’t find not even a scrap of food in his backpack. Once the subway came to a stop around half an hour later, he realized that he had stopped shivering, but was too out of it to really notice that it wasn’t a good sign. All he wanted to do was slip into little space and cuddle with mommy and daddy. “No!” Peter scolded himself. “Dad is on a business trip and all of the Avengers were on a mission excluding Mom and Aunt Tasha!” He stumbled out of the bus seeing that Avengers tower was almost right in front of him. Peter then somehow makes it inside to see his mother reading a book on the kitchen counter and Aunt Natasha polishing her knives on the couch next to him. “Маленький паук?” “Are you okay? Natasha asks, seeing his translucent skin and frozen hands. Peter on the other hand didn’t notice Natasha speaking because his face was too busy making contact with the floor. “Маленький паук!” “Что ты сделал?!” (Go on google translate to see what she says) Natasha says as she rushes over to him. Stephen, being an all knowing, all seeing sorcerer, immediately ran over to see what was happening to his child. He wasn’t a famous doctor for shits and giggles, so he immediately saw the issue. “Nat, Go get a couple of heavy blankets and heating pads please, he’s going to get hypothermia if we don’t act fast! Stephen said as he picked Peter up and cradled him to his chest. (Tony and Bruce managed to fix his hands) “Of course Stephen” Nat says as she rushes to get the required items. “Hey sweetheart, could you maybe try to open your eyes for Mommy? Please?” Stephen says as he bounces him around, trying to get him into little space so that the process would go just a little smoother. Peters eyes open a little with a small whine, trying to burrow deeper into the warm heat. “I know buddy, it’s cold but we just need to get you warmed up and then you can have your bottle and cuddles with Momma okay?” Peter answers with a content whine, still shivering but no longer in danger of getting frostbite. Natasha then returns with the requested items, both of them making an effort to get Peter warm. After around 20 minutes they finally get home to stop shivering, so with that done, Nat retires to her floor leaving Peter with his Momma. “Alright buddy, how about I get you changed so you can have a bottle and cuddles? How does that sound?” Stephen asks. Peter answers with a nod, unable to produce any vocal response. “He must of regressed lower than usual because of the cold” Stephen thinks as he carries Peter upstairs with a bottle to get him changed. They arrive in a room they only use if Peter regresses lower that usual, which includes typical baby stuff such as a crib, rocking chair, changing table ,a rocker, and pretty much anything else Peter could possibly need when he’s young. Stephen lays Peter down on the changing table, then going over to get him some pajamas, a diaper, and a pacifier to change him. Peter starts making a fuss so he hands him a small soft rattle to keep him occupied while he changes him. He slips off Peters clothing, noting that the pants were completely soaked with urine. Then, he straps on the diaper and pajamas with little fuss, knowing that Peter was too tired to put up any type of fight against it. He grabs the pacifier and bottle putting them both in his pocket so that he can easily pick Peter up to head to the rocking chair. They sit down and start rocking softly. “You want your bottle buddy?” Peter only responds by making a low whine and making grabby hands toward the bottle in Stephens hand. “Okay, Okay you little troublemaker” he slowly inserts the nipple of the bottle in Peters mouth, watching him immediately latch on like his life depended on it. Around 20 minutes later, Peter had fallen asleep midway through the bottle, snuggling more into his Mommy’s side. His thumb started to gravitate toward his mouth and it was nearly there when Stephen quickly popped his Iron Man pacifier in his mouth before his thumb could reach. “I have the cutest little baby boy in the whole world” Stephen thought fondly as he set Peter in his crib, tucking him in snugly. He retreated out of the room and dimmed the lights. “I love you baby boy” Stephen said as he closed the door. “Now, to call Tony and see what he does to Happy once he finds out about this” he thought smugly, he didn’t even really like Happy anyway, and neither did Peter by any means. A/N’s: Okay so that was my first story I’ve ever posted on Archive, so it isn’t the best thing in the world. I couldn’t find a story quite like this at all so I decided to just do it myself. Also, I can’t figure out how to do the inspiration thing on here so this story was inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseud

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG I never thought that you guys would actually like this! It’s an old story so definitely not my best. I might be posting a new story soon with a couple of chapters based on BTS. Thank you for all the kudos and kind comments you have left!


End file.
